The Secret of Sakyu's Ring
by KilllaKirika
Summary: The ring Sakyu Basu owns was actually a gift from a Senpai from when she was a second-year. She's always kept it near her to remember the one time they talked... but it suddenly goes missing... Sakyu x OC


**Konnichiwa, minna! KilllaKirika here, once again indulging in my Yandere Simulator fangirlness! (Wait, that's not even a word. Ah, whatever.) Anyway, you know how in the game, you can frame Kokona for theft by stealing Sakyu Basu's ring and hiding it in Kokona's bag? Well, have you ever thought about how she got the ring? Well, I've got the answer to that question right here. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: For God's sake, I'm not YandereDev!**

* * *

 **The Secret of Sakyu's Ring**

Despite what students like Oka Ruto may think, and despite her name sounding like "succubus", Sakyu Basu was, in fact, not a succubus; although there are many men who have found her attractive, it wasn't like she was able to attract who she wanted to attract. Despite keeping up a serious persona, she was actually shy around her Senpai as a second year, and she never had a chance to confess to him. In fact, the only chance she ever had to talk to him was the one time that year when he called her up to the roof.

"You're Basu-san, right?" he asked her, handing her a small, rectangular-shaped box covered in black wrapping paper. "Happy birthday."

Indeed, it was Sakyu's birthday that day. She didn't know how he knew, and she wasn't going to question him; she just let her heart overflow from happiness that he was giving her a present. She unwrapped the present and found a black box; upon opening the black box, she found a ring with a purple gem in the center of it. She loved this ring; after all, it was the ring her Senpai gave to her. Trying not to freak out from excitement, she slipped the ring on her ring finger, looked her Senpai in the eyes, and spoke.

"Thank you, Senpai! It's beautiful."

Months later, her Senpai graduated, and Sakyu became a third-year. She never saw him after that, and she wasn't sure if she ever would; however, she has always worn that ring since that day, as it reminded her of the one time she was able to talk to him. She wore it as she went through the school day, as she gave her younger sister, Inkyu, insight about what is happening at school, and even at home. There was not a moment where she let the ring get so far away from her.

However, there was a day where she had accidentally did so; her ring that she loved so much, which she had received from the Senpai she loved so much, had vanished.

It was while Sakyu was eating lunch one Tuesday. She was sitting on the bench on the roof with Inkyu, and she had taken her ring off and placed it next to her. That is what she did every day; after all, she wanted to avoid her ring getting dirty. She was too careless; her lunch and her conversation with Inkyu about the recent tragic death of fellow student Osana Najimi had kept her distracted. As soon as all of the food in her bento box, Sakyu looked next to her in order to grab her ring and slip it back on, but...

"Huh?"

Inkyu noticed her sister's tone and looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong, Onee-sama?" she asked her.

"My ring... it's gone," Sakyu answered, tears almost coming out of her eyes.

"What? You don't mean the ring Koizumi-senpai gave you for your birthday last year, do you?!" Inkyu cried out of shock.

"Yes, that's the one," Sakyu answered, tears now coming out of her eyes. "It... it was here just a second ago..."

Inkyu was very worried about her sister. There was no replacing that ring; she knew of how strong her sister's feelings for her now-graduated Senpai were. If she couldn't find it... Inkyu didn't even want to think about it.

"Don't worry, Onee-sama!" Inkyu exclaimed, her hand on her older sister's shoulder and her mouth formed upward. "I'll help you find your ring!"

"You will...?" Sakyu asked.

"Of course! I'll ask all of the first- and second-years if they've seen it, and you can ask all of the third-years!" Inkyu explained. "Surely, _someone_ must have seen it!"

"Thank you, Inkyu-chan," Sakyu thanked her, smiling.

"No problem, Onee-sama!" Inkyu exclaimed. "Now, we'd better hurry, as lunch is going to end in a few minutes!"

With that in mind, the Basu sisters stood up and ran back into the school building. As the search was on, only one thought was on Sakyu's mind.

 _I hope we can find it... for Senpai's sake._

However, it was hopeless. Within the remainder of lunchtime, all of the students and teachers of Akademi High School had been asked about Sakyu's missing ring, but all of them claimed to not know anything. During afternoon classes, Sakyu tried her best to focus on her lessons, but her mind kept going back to the ring; since she had lost it, even the tiniest connection she had to her Senpai had been lost. She and Inkyu stayed after school that day and searched all over the school for the ring, but they had no luck, which only added to Sakyu's depression. However, just as they had given up and were about to go home...

"Excuse me, Basu-san?"

Sakyu and Inkyu turned around upon hearing the voice behind them, and before them stood a girl with purple, drill-shaped hair, purple eyes, and a clenched right hand. Sakyu recognized the girl; she was Kokona Haruka, who was in the same class as her.

"Can I help you?" Sakyu asked.

"This is yours, right?" Kokona asked, opening up her right palm.

Sakyu gasped at what she saw in her classmate's hand. It was a ring with a purple gem in the middle; it was _her_ ring! She took it and slipped it on her ring finger in disbelief.

"I... I don't know what to say... Where did you...?" Sakyu asked out of shock.

"I honestly don't know," Kokona answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I was going to study a little bit before the Cooking Club activities started, and I found it in there. How did it even get there, though...? Anyway, I'm so glad I was able to find you and give it back to you, Basu-san!"

"Isn't this great, Onee-sama?" Inkyu asked cheerfully. "You found your ring!"

"I couldn't thank you enough, Haruka-san," Sakyu happily thanked Kokona. "I owe you for this!"

"Oh, it was no big deal," Kokona said, having no idea exactly how much that ring meant to her classmate.

After that, Sakyu and Inkyu went home, and Kokona headed to the Cooking Club. None of them were aware of the black-haired girl who was cursing herself for something she had forgotten to do; however, that is a story for another day.

As the Basu sisters walked home that day, both of them feeling accomplished as well as relieved, Sakyu swore to never let her ring - the ring her Senpai had given her - out of her sight again. Just as she was thinking that, she noticed someone in the opposite direction of her. This boy, with his messy, indigo hair and green eyes, was easily recognizable, and for that, Sakyu's heart was now racing.

"K-Koizumi-senpai?!" Sakyu cried.

Koizumi heard her and ran over to her. Inkyu slyly fled the scene, wishing her older sister good luck right before she did.

"Oh, hey, Basu-san!" he greeted her. "How have you been doing?"

"I-I've been doing fine," Sakyu answered nervously.

Suddenly, Koizumi noticed the ring on his former kohai's finger.

"Ah, I see you're still wearing the ring I gave you," he told her.

"W-well, um, yeah, I have," Sakyu said. She suddenly remembered what had happened just a little while ago and apologized, "I'm really sorry, Senpai! I lost it for a little while today, but a classmate found it for me!"

"Hey, it's no big deal!" Koizumi quickly said.

"Yes, it is!" Sakyu cried. "It's just a beautiful ring, and it's a reminder of the one time I was able to talk to you!"

It took her a few seconds to realize what she just said, but when she did, Sakyu quickly covered her mouth. However, it was already too late; there was a light blush on Koizumi's face. However, he just laughed it off.

"Well, that's not exactly the only time we talked, as we're talking right now," Koizumi told her. "This could not be the last, either. How about we hang out sometime?"

Upon hearing his request, Sakyu was on the brink of fainting. However, she decided that she should just play it cool and answer.

"I would like to," she answered.

"Great," Koizumi said.

He then grabbed a random piece of paper and a random pen, scribbled down his phone number, and gave the paper to Sakyu. Sakyu took it, thanked him, and turned around to walk the rest of the way home. Although she was beyond excited on the inside, Sakyu tried her best not to show it while she was still in Koizumi's sight. Koizumi, in the meanwhile, just watched as she left with a smile on his face.

"Yes... That ring is a symbol of the connection between me and my darling kohai."

* * *

 **Yes, I know. Everyone's out-of-character, and this story's terrible overall. I said it for anyone planning to say it, so now, you don't need to! In case you're wondering, the OC I made up for this story, Koizumi, is _not_ related to Itsuki Koizumi from "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya"; his last name just kept bugging me when I tried to come up with a name for the OC, so I decided to just roll with it. I hope you all enjoyed this terrible story I made up on the spot!**


End file.
